


Passing By

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Passion, Romance, a little bit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the saying “Let your passion be your profession” tends to be asymptotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing By

**Author's Note:**

> For AkaKuroWeek2016 Day 6: Passion. XD  
> Musicians AU. Violinist!Akashi and Pianist!Kuroko. Insipred by Yiruma’s “Passing By.” To get more feels, listen here: https://youtu.be/m2uIbyraXQ8 
> 
> Warning: Possible OOC. 
> 
> I do not own KNB 3

It is only natural for a child raised from a high born family to be musically talented. And Akashi Seijuurou could never escape from that reality. Although he is really good in Academics and Shogi, he has to be good in music, too. Well he is good at that as well—since he is good at everything, but it’s not really his passion. What he’s really into is in a sport which is loved by the majority of male population in the whole world. That is, Basketball. But his parents are nowhere approved with this passion of his.

It is only natural for a child raised from a high born family to be musically talented. And Kuroko Tetsuya could never escape from that reality. He forced himself to love music, but he never got a single feels of it. Being a stubborn child as ever he would constantly run away from that obligation and find out what he really love. And on his fifth grade, who would expect that he could find his real happiness from a television. That is, Basketball. But his parents were deeply aggravated by this passion of his.

* * *

 

Akashi let out an exasperated sigh as he exits his classroom. If it isn’t for his controlling father’s request, he wouldn’t be taking this “special course.” He would have been playing the sport he really loves. Oftentimes, he would envy Aomine Daiki, the Ace of Teikou Basketball Team, because he is free to do whatever he wants—he could play basketball as much as he likes.

He should be heading to the gym to watch the basketball team play, but as he cross the Music Hall, he swore he heard the most beautiful melody he had ever heard. He walked towards the music, slowly opened the door and peeked in. He thought he is not seeing someone, but in one blink he found a teal haired boy, seems smaller than him, playing the best melody ever.

He nonchalantly walked inside and approached the teal haired boy. The boy didn’t notice him, for he is playing the piano with his eyes closed. Akashi smiled at the sight. He didn’t expect to witness someone as passionate as this person to play a classical instrument.

When the teal haired seemed to sense another presence, he quickly opened his eyes. And the moment he saw a person standing in front of him, he stopped from playing.

“Since when were you standing there?” his soft voice filled the Music Room.

“Not too long, did I surprise you?” the red head replied.

“A bit.” The teal head placed his Music Notebook in his bag. “I’ll be going now. Go ahead and use the piano.” His voice in monotone.

“You are wrong, I don’t intend to use the piano. In fact I don’t play the piano.” Akashi replied, a small smile playing his lips.

“Were you enrolled in this special course?” the teal head asked.

“Yes. And I play the violin.” Akashi answered. “The melody you were playing, what is that?”

“Ah. I-It’s my composition.” Kuroko answered shyly. “And…it’s not yet done.”

“Your composition? You sure are talented.” The red head graced a lovely smile.

The teal head blushed from the compliment, and from the smile as well.

“Not really.” He hid his face from his bangs. “I’m taking my leave.” He bowed and turned around. Before he could walk out of the room, he heard the red head speak.

“I’m Akashi Seijuurou, how about you?”

Kuroko turned around once more to introduce himself properly—out of courtesy of course.

“M-my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I’m pleased to meet you.” with that he closed the door.

“My pleasure, Kuroko Tetsuya.” Akashi mumbled to himself.

* * *

 

The next day right after his class in Classical Music, he went straight to the Music Room where he had met Kuroko and brought with him his violin. He was kind of intrigued with the teal head’s presence. It is indeed weak, but enticing, not to mention the wonderful music he was playing yesterday. Aside from his presence, his blank expression and sky blue eyes has also captivated his interest too.

Even though he is still a few more steps from the Music Room, he could hear the same melody again. He walked quickly and opened the door, and indeed the teal head failed to notice his intrusion. Kuroko continued to play, eyes still shut. Akashi watched him with an amused expression, he is kind of astonished as to how amazing Kuroko plays the piano. He could feel a music full of emotions, full of passion—a thing he lacks when he is playing the violin.

Shortly after, Kuroko opened his eyes and found Akashi watching him intently.

“Akashi-kun? What are you doing here? I thought you don’t play the piano.” Kuroko wrote something on the score.

“Why, am I not allowed to hang out here because I don’t play the piano?” Akashi smirked.

“I didn’t say something like that.” Kuroko dismissed immediately. “So what business do you have with me?” the teal head asked bluntly.

Akashi hummed at the question. _He is smart._ He thought.

“Kuroko, I was just wondering, what if we do a duet in that melody of yours?” Akashi offered, or more like a command, actually.

“So you’re saying you want to accompany me with my composition?”

“You just rephrased what I’ve said.” The red head rolled his eyes.

Kuroko smiled a little, and Akashi didn’t fail to see it.

“I don’t think I can cope up. This is my first time I’m receiving this kind of offer.” Kuroko looked down, showing his shyness.

Akashi sat beside the teal head. “What? So you’re saying this is your first time doing a duet?” Akashi threw a disbelieving look.

Kuroko nodded.

“No one ever dared to ask you for accompaniment, even those who play the strings?”

Kuroko nodded again.

“What a waste. You know, you should go out of this room sometimes.” Akashi sighed.

“I only play in front of people when I’m asked to. And more so if I’m a bit frustrated.” Kuroko replied, eyes still glued on the ground. “So…are you still willing to play with me, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko looked at the red head beside him, his eyes hesitating.

“Why, of course Kuroko.” Akashi flashed a small smile.

* * *

 

Ever since that fateful day when Akashi heard the heartfelt melody from that music room, the following days became much brighter. Indeed he is still not into music, but after meeting Kuroko, slowly he is getting drawn in stroking the strings of his violin. They began practicing Kuroko’s melody and even helped him finish it. Kuroko found out that Akashi is an excellent violinist, and even though he is not a music enthusiast, he found himself loving the way the red head produce those magical sounds from his instrument.

Slowly they are getting attached, and their friendship deepens.

\---

“Akashi-kun, can I ask you a question.” Kuroko asked amid their short break from practicing.

“Ask away.”

“Do…do you really love playing the violin?”

Akashi turned to the teal head. “To tell you honestly, no.”

Kuroko laughed.

“What’s funny about that Kuroko?”

“N-Nothing. I just thought, maybe you and I are on the same boat.” Kuroko paused and started pressing random keys from the piano. “Because I don’t love playing the piano either.”

“How come? You are really good at it.” Akashi sat beside the teal head.

“Because I have to be good at it.” Kuroko stopped from playing. “There is one thing I love the most.” He faced the red head, his sky blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

Akashi swore he felt something warm in his chest the moment he saw shiny droplets of sky before him. But then he asked back.

“What would that be?” Akashi smiled in curiosity.

“Basketball.” Kuroko smiled—the loveliest smile Akashi could recall in his entire timeline after meeting the teal haired boy.

 Akashi laughed. His eyes almost closing in his laughter.

“What are you laughing about?” Kuroko frowned, he felt like he was just insulted right in his face.

“We really are in the same boat, Kuroko.”

Kuroko’s eyes brightened a little. “Akashi-kun likes basketball too?”

“Nope.” Akashi patted Kuroko’s head. “I love it”

* * *

 

It has been three weeks since Akashi and Kuroko became really close friends. And after learning that they share the same passion, Akashi came up with the plan of asking Kuroko to play with him. But playing with Kuroko is not his real intention; after three weeks of being with the teal head, he could finally confirm to himself that in that short span of time he has fallen for Kuroko. Beginning with his melody in the first day till present, he knew he likes Kuroko.

\---

After playing Kuroko’s melody together perfectly, Akashi drops the bomb.

“I think it’s about time to ask you this Kuroko.”

Kuroko looked up at his music partner. His heart began to race.

“Kuroko, will you go out with me?” Akashi stared at those big blue eyes which showed a surprised expression.

It took Kuroko a couple of minutes before he made up his mind.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Kuroko flashed a small smile.

* * *

 

A month after their successful date—which turned into a one on one match, the violinist and the pianist became official. The bravery of the two didn’t hinder them from revealing their relationship to the public much less to their parents. And their intimate agreement somehow became an advantage for both of their families, so their love for each other grew deeper and stronger as time goes by.

However, Akashi and Kuroko’s love for basketball was still shunned by their parents. Thus every moment they spend together has always a mix of basketball game. Due to their burning passion to the said sport, they had managed to become friends with the school’s basketball team. And a week won’t end without them playing together.

In their music world, Akashi began joining various competitions with Kuroko playing as his accompaniment. During those times, Akashi wins not only by his talent alone, but also because he plays with more passion and with Kuroko playing along with him.

* * *

 

Middle School is coming to an end, the champion in the Teikou Music Festival will be playing in the Graduation Ceremony.

Akashi hugged his lover from behind. “Let’s play your melody in the Graduation Ceremony, Tetsuya.” He whispered in his ears while the other is playing.

“But Sei-kun, you should play your winning piece.” He faced his lover from the side. “Besides, you’re just an accompaniment in my melody.”

“But it’s our music Tetsuya. Let’s play it for the whole world to see how deep our love is.”

Kuroko chuckled. “Here we go with your cheesy lines again, however I still refuse.”

Akashi pecked the teal head’s cheeks. “But why?”

“We still have to name it.” Kuroko kissed back.

Akashi sat beside Kuroko and wrapped his arm around the teal head’s waist.

“Think of a beautiful title, Sei-kun.” Kuroko rests his head on the red head’s shoulder, his hand entwining Akashi’s.

“Hmm…How come we didn’t think about that when we were still practicing it?” Akashi brushed his chin.

“Because of all the times we were practicing together all I was thinking about is you.” Kuroko glanced at his boyfriend.

“Says the one who hates cheesy lines.” Akashi kissed Kuroko’s forehead.

“What about ‘Passing By’?” Akashi suggested.

“’Passing By’? May I know how you have arrived with that?” Kuroko sat up straight, hand still tangled with the red head’s.

Akashi simply smiled as he recalls his first meeting with Kuroko.

“Because I was just passing by when I first heard your music.”

“That’s it?”

Akashi leaned and kissed Kuroko fully in his lips.

“Yes, because that very action of mine led me to my real happiness.”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT! HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK! XD


End file.
